Devil Triggers
by JordanBu
Summary: Through a Chrono Slicer, Nero is thrown into the past...meeting all the Dantes of the past! Oh my! NxD 1,2,3, and 4 WARNING: Male on male action! Please don't read if you don't like YAOI! REALLY SEXUAL THEMES HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Gah! I know I should be working on my other stories but I've had this idea for a long time. I even drew some of it (hehe)! Well, I hope all you DMC DantexNero yaoi fans like this! Warning!: boy boy boinking! Please don't read or leave bad reviews if you don't like, okay?

Disclaimer: No way in Hell do I own any of the Devil May Cry characters except Helios and Lacris. Thank you.

Note: Nero will meet every Dante in chronological order (something Capcom failed to do with its weird DMC game order and giant plot missing holes --;)

**Ch. 1 God(dess) of Time**

Nero was stuck with cleaning duty at the hospital…

…again.

After the epic battle of Fortuna City two months ago, the city was still in shambles, especially many of the homes and neighborhoods that were close to the giant Sparda statue. The Ex-Order couldn't understand why he wasn't outside helping people rebuild those homes. Domestic chores were usually assigned to the women and children while the men were doing construction so what was the deal?

"Neroooo." He looked down to see a little girl no older than six tugging at his trench coat with a small duster in her hand. She smiled shyly at him, blushing a pink tint. "The girls and I wanted to know if…if…you can help us with moving the beds?"

Nero returned the smiled and nodded. Now he remembered why: Since the battle, all the women and children look up to him and with him around, they felt safe and secured, picking him to be with them everyday when they were working. He walked over to a group of women, some in their teens while some middle aged, who were staring at him with admiration. He gave another smile as he easily lifted a bed with his Devil Bringer and asked for where it was to be placed. One of the women giggled and led him to another hospital room while the others seemed to float as they followed him. Nero had to hurry for he was in fear of being sexually harassed….

…again.

--

The young man sighed in relief as he threw himself on his bed, stretching his worn out muscles and heard the familiar pop of his bones. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin slowly, almost hypnotically. The air was slightly chilled and cooled him off after he had a heated shower. And by heated shower, that meant a good old jack off session with running water. It cleared his mind of a certain devil hunter for a while but then he felt himself stiff slightly the moment the other man's face came to mind.

"…shit, not again. I was just done!"

-THUNK!

Nero blinked.

Small creature with bat wings and tiny horns holding his Red Queen blinked.

The chase was on.

--

"Get back here damn it!" After some crashes and broken items in Nero's apartment, the silver haired man and the tiny monster ran down a dark alley as Nero fired rounds with Blue Rose. A black warp appeared at the end and the creature disappeared through it as the Red Queen shined in the moonlight as though it was saying goodbye. Without any hesitation, Nero jumped in.

He tumbled down a small hill with dead grass, falling on his shooting arm that made the Blue Rose slip out of his grasp. The gun landed out of site as Nero was on his stomach, choking on the grass. He looked up and focused, suddenly feeling heavy and weirdly very melancholy. The place was of a darkness anyone can see once they are use to it. The air smelled of mist and rain on concrete, making him relax and wanting to sleep. But he shook his head, snapping out of it and remembering his stolen sword. Getting up uneasily, he limply made his way down the hill, taking in all that he can. The entire place was of a different world, very dark except for the dim lights (stars maybe?) that glowed above him. Everything on the ground was shriveled up and black (he assumed), cracking under his feet with each step he took. At a distance, Nero saw smoke and finally, the most light in the place. Fire.

Gathering up his strength, he made his way toward the orange light and found the little creature that stole his sword being scowled by….a woman?

"What the Hell is this?! I asked for an electric screwdriver and you give me this…this," the woman stared at Red Queen for a moment, trying to understand what it was. "…weird sword!"

She flipped her long ebony colored black hair back and huffed. "…well, I guess this will do. Thank you, Helios."

The little creature's golden eyes seemed to brighten at its Master's response, following her as she made her way towards a rusty metal item that stood on a rock pedestal. Nero immediately recognized it as a chrono slicer, a tiny machine that helped him defeat alto angelos quickly with the power to slow down time.

"Hey!" he called out.

The woman turned her head slightly without any expression of surprise. Nero suddenly felt a cold chill up his spine the moment he saw her glistening jade colored eyes. It was a strange feeling as though he was close to jumping off a windy cliff. Suicide…genocide…homocide…it's as though this woman had seen it all.

"Is this your blade, young man?" she asked in a tone of polite aristocracy, a tone very different from what was used with the creature.

"Y-yes.." Nero's eyes widen at the sight of cold breath coming from his mouth. When did it get so cold?

"Ah, pardon me. Please, step near the fire. You will be safe from…well, myself." She giggled nervously but when Nero didn't show any signs of what she said being funny, she cleared her throat. "I apologize that Helios took your sword. You see, he makes mistakes quite often. But don't worry, I'll return this to you once I'm done using it to fix this chrono slicer of your city."

Nero kept his guard up, unsure of whether to trust the stranger or not. He cautiously moved away from her and to the fire where he felt a happy warmth rush over his body, making him normal again.

The woman placed the tip of the sword to the machine and activated the Rev moves by pushing the handle with quick movements. The sword burst into life and flashed the chrono slicer. She smiled in satisfaction as it hummed and glowed. She turned to Nero and threw the sword at him. He caught it with the Devil Bringer and noticed how the handle area was in ice for one moment and then evaporated.

"What gives? What are you?"

"You have your sword, don't you want to leave?"

"Well, that would be easy but I get a little problem," Nero replied sarcastically. "I don't know how the fuck I'm suppose to get out."

"My my, hasn't anyone ever taught you to never curse in front of a lady?" The nameless woman crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Yeah but last time I noticed, you're not exactly human, therefore, if you can't fill that part then you're no lady."

"Ah, I was starting to think of you as an ignorant twerp," she said smartly with a grin. "You can call me Lacris. I'm sure you have a name as well?"

"…Nero."

"Fu fu fu.."

"What's so funny?"

"I believe Helios took your sword at an inappropriate time?"

"What are you talking about?"

Lacris placed a hand over her mouth as her green eyes trailed down. Nero followed her gaze and almost jumped out of his skin. His hard on was visible through his jeans. Reflexively, his Devil Bringer dropped the Red Queen and covered himself with his trench coat.

"What the fuck?!"

"The moment you stepped here, you lose certain feelings but near this fire, it brings it back. Fu fu fu!"

"It's not funny!" he growled.

"So tell me, who is it that captivates your thoughts?"

"I'm outta here."

"Is it…the Son of Sparda?" Lacris whispered huskily.

In a second, Nero whipped out his Blue Rose and fired a bullet at the woman. But instead of hitting her since she moved to the side in one blurred movement, the bullet hit the chrono slicer, making it accelerate in circles. A light shot out and grabbed Nero, sucking him into the slicer and he disappeared with his weapons left behind.

Lacris stared at the tiny machine and blinked. "Looks like I have a lot of work to finish."

--

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!! Oomph!" Nero landed on his side, making sure his erection had no contact with the ground as he rolled onto his back, gritting his teeth. "That bitch…" He got up and dusted himself off, noticing that Nero Jr. had died down. His surroundings were once again unfamiliar as he took in the orange colored sky and the old apartment buildings that were nothing like the ones in Fortuna. He turned around and saw a large sign that glowed in neon blue, "Devil May Cry." Taking his chances, Nero walked to the building, hoping to find some help to get him back home. He knocked on the door and found it unlocked.

"Sorry, we close at nine!" a familiar voice called out. Nero's heart stopped beating as the voice reached his ears. He slammed the door opened and excitedly called back, "Dante!"

But his jaw dropped and eyes widened at Dante. The man wasn't Dante. Well, he actually was because honestly, how many other people are there in the world with silver hair? But it wasn't really _him. _It was like a younger version of the devil hunter, less muscular than the one Nero met but well built enough. He seemed to be Nero's age as the young Dante glared at him with the same piercing blue eyes.

"Can't you understand English? We're closed," the young Dante said haughtily.

Yup. It was definitely Dante.

"You…you can't be Dante," Nero finally said.

"What? You kiddin' me? There's only one of me around." He jerked a thumb at his bare chest. Oh, and did Nero notice that this Dante wasn't wearing his usual red coat? Or a shirt for that matter? Just a pair of old brown trousers and dirty army boots. Nothing. Else. If Nero wasn't in control of himself then he would have drooled on Dante's hardwood floor. Too bad he wasn't in control of "other" things.

"And look! Only the real Dante can make _that _happen in an instant," Dante said smugly with his trademark grin.

"What?"

"South of the Border," Dante replied as he pointed to the floor. Nero gulped and although afraid to look down, he did anyway and found himself awake for…the fourth time today?

"You know, I'm not into guys but you…hmm. I'll make an exception."

"What-" Before Nero knew it, Dante lifted the Ex-Order off the floor and tossed him onto a black couch. Dante was then found between the "younger" man's legs, fiddling with the belts.

"Hey! What the hell are you-!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" Dante said reassuringly but Nero didn't need reassurance. He needed to get out.

'_But isn't this what you want?'_ A tiny voice in the back of his mind asked slyly. _'Ever since he came along, all you've been doing for the past two months is thinking about him…about him getting you off and I dare mention it…fucking you senseless.' _Nero threw his head back and the voice disappeared the instant Dante's tongue flicked the head of his member. His tongue traced up and down in slow and agonizing strokes, earning deep pants from the receiver. Nero could feel Dante grin against his hardness and soon his lips that wrapped around the head. He sucked hard and let go with a popping sound, sending a wave of ecstasy. He did it a couple more times stroking Nero's thighs gingerly at the same time.

Finally, Dante took Nero fully in his mouth and his head began bobbing up and down. Nero's human hand tangled in the other man's silver locks, pulling his scalp hair softly to give the feeling of relaxation. In return, the devil hunter began humming as he continued sucking. Nero moaned loudly, carefully bucking his hips into Dante's mouth so that he wouldn't choke the other but he didn't mind at all.

His tongue returned to the head. The appendix was swirling around it while his hand, which he stripped to be gloveless, was spit on for a moment and then took the place of the rest of Nero's dick. His strokes went in sync with each swish of the tongue, driving Nero over the edge.

"D-Dante..I'm..…"

"Cum for me, baby…" Dante mumbled.

Nero's whole body shook as he shot his hot seed into Dante's mouth. He drunk every single drop, licking his lips and staring up to the other man. The sight of Nero breathing heavily with his mouth open and eyes half lidded told the Son of Sparda that he did an excellent job. Dante grinned ear to ear with the same cocky expression he had before. He crawled on to Nero's lap and pulled the other into a kiss, allowing him to have a taste of his cum. Nero winced slightly at his taste, wondering how Dante was able to handle something bitter. Hands roamed over Nero's shoulders and pushed away his blue trench coat. They felt the bare arm muscles as Nero's Devil Bringer glide lightly down the half demon's spine. Dante suddenly shivered deliciously as he dipped his tongue in with the kiss.

"…Dante.."

A sudden light radiated from the Devil Bringer, causing Nero to fade away and Dante to roll over to the side.

"What the…?" he said, baffled blinking in surprise. Dante looked around and saw that the other man had disappeared. "Damn….I gotta stop drinking so much…Hallucinations are such an erection killer."

--

Love it? Hate it? Please review! Next chapter: Nero stumbles upon...two Dantes?? O.O


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! LEMON! SMUT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL IT, I'M WARNING YOU, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! DANTE ON DANTE! -takes a deep breath- Okay! Yeah, I was just so into the mood to update this story that I finished the second chapter quicker than I thought I would. Have a good time reading! I'm sorry about the last chapter's smut being short and I'm sorry if the smex scene is short here too! I'm still brand new at writing this kind of stuff so pardon me. .

Disclaimer: I do not own any Devil May Cry characters. Lacris is mine. Thank you.

Ch. 2 Double the Trouble…or not.

"Damn it! What am I doing wrong?!"

Lacris, in her fifth attempt to fix the chrono slicer and save Nero, was desperately slapping the machine (something I bet we all do when we can't fix things haha), hoping that it would spark to life and work again. She sighed in exasperation and looked to her tools. None seemed to be of any use but her eyes fell on to the Red Queen. She gingerly lifted it off the floor and aimed at the tiny time machine. Once again, she activated the sword with the handle. It crackled with light and activated the slicer but then it blew out as quick as it turned on.

In frustration, she threw down the Red Queen but then, in a slicing motion…right down on the chrono slicer where it split into two equal pieces.

Lacris' jaw dropped. "MOTHA-"

--

Back to Nero!

"Ugh! Fuck!" Nero hissed as he dropped from the sky and landed on his side again. He wearily got up and looked down at his pants. Completely (if not mysteriously) buttoned up and clean, save for some dust that clung to him. It was as though the blow job from the young looking Dante didn't happen.

'_But I can still feel his mouth on me. God, it was awesome,'_ he thought pleasantly. He pushed the dirty image out of his head and looked around. _'Okaaaay.'_ He was basically back to where he started, staring at the Devil May Cry building but something seemed a bit off about it. For one thing, the building looked a bit older and the door was of metal now. The young Dante's door was completely made of wood. Nero got off the ground and came to the conclusion that the chrono slicer was throwing him around only for Dante's past. Nero debated with himself on whether or not he should ask the Dante here for help since the last one seemed only interested in getting him off. Before he had a few seconds to think on it, the door flew open and a round of bullets came Nero's way. In an instant, he was down on his stomach to avoid getting shot at. He dodge rolled it to the right when a blur of red and silver was shot out from the door and landed on the area where Nero rolled away from. Dante got back on his feet and aimed his guns at the door, glaring at it with his piercing blue eyes.

Nero laid low, watching this time's Dante who was fully clothed but was minus of the red coat that usually seemed to fly like a cape behind him. His hair was styled in the way Nero could only label it 'airy' while his complexion was free of any stubble or unwanted facial hair. He was definitely way younger than the Dante Nero knew but much older than the one he met a while ago.

"I suggest you run now while you can, kid," Dante spoke up and smirked in Nero's direction. "Don't want that pretty face of yours to get maimed now, do we?"

If Nero had to kill the real Dante, then this one would definitely be dead. He felt a bit angered by the 'kid' name since Nero believed that this Dante was only a year or two older than himself. But then again, being called a kid by any Dante was still an insult.

The Ex-Order lifted himself up and stood next to Dante. The Devil Bringer began to glow brightly as he took a fighting stance. He at least still had _something_ to battle with. Dante looked over to the glowing arm and commented, "Nice glow stick."

Three swords were thrown from the door in lightning speed. Dante fired Ivory and Ebony at two of them while Nero grabbed the one left over with the Devil Bringer and flung it back with just as much force as it came. A sharp slice was heard from the door and even though it was light outside, Nero couldn't see what was in the building. Finally, someone began walking out as Nero was readying himself to attack but then he froze at the sight.

Dante walked out with the sword Nero threw back in his chest, grumbling inaudibly and pulled the weapon out of himself without showing any pain. He looked similar to the Dante next to Nero but this one had slightly longer silver hair and the beloved red cape.

"What the…there's fucking _two _of you?!" Nero said in disbelief. What the hell was going on? There's only suppose to be one Dante in each past he visits…right?

"Tch, you can say that again," the Dante that was standing next to him remarked bitterly.

"I have no fucking idea what's going on," the Dante at the door began as aimed the thrown sword at the other Dante, "but this is starting to piss me off a bit."

"Whoa! Hey, hold on! Time out!" Nero called in, making hand signals to show that they should stop. He walked between them and held both arms out.

"Look," he said to Dante at door, "I know this seems weird but guys, this isn't a trap or ambush or whatever the fuck you call it." He looked to the other Dante. "That Dante over there, is the you. And he…he's you too."

"Come on, kid, the last time I fell for that one, it was actually my brother who wanted to gut me. No way is that…me. He just…_slightly_ looks like me!" the Dante with no cape exclaimed defiantly.

"Are you kidding me?! It _is _you! Exactly you! Another you! From another time!" Nero explained. "I…think."

"…."

"Look, Dante-"

"Yes?" both replied at the same time.

Nero sighed in frustration. "Okay, YOU, you're Dante 1!" He pointed at the one who made the brother gutting statement. "And YOU, you're Dante 2, got it?!" The silver haired man pointed to the one at the door with a Devil Bringer claw.

"What makes him get to be Dante 1?" Dante 2 asked childishly.

"Cuz, I'm the better Dante!" Dante 1 said conceitedly, putting his guns back into their holsters since he sensed that there was no more battle.

"Damn it, will you two stop fighting?! I'm calling you Dante 1 because I met you first, that's why! Don't think you're such hot shit, dumbass!"

"Who you callin' a dumbass, punk?!"

"Fuck you, old man!"

"You wish I would fuck you, huh?"

Nero almost choked when Dante 1 said that. He tried not showing it by giving the most deadliest glare possible and sticking his middle finger at him. It only made Dante 1 grin and feed his huge (if not already) ego. Dante 2 lowered his Rebellion and made no attempt to butt in.

"All right, you know what? Let's play a game. We can determine which Dante's better, what do you think, D-2? Up for a little challenge?" Dante 1 asked cockily, raising a silver brow.

Nero rolled his eyes, wondering when he was going to get home. "Pfft, just ignore hi-"

"Best Dante wins," Dante 2 replied with the same tone as Dante 1.

"….w-what?"

--

Nero found himself drooling but was too busy watching Dante 1 and Dante 2 making out to give a damn. The challenge was who could kiss better or be the better "love machine" (as Dante 1 so heavily put it). Nero was the judge since no one else was available and both believed that the other would cheat. While Nero sat on a chair with his legs tightly crossed to keep his erection from being visible, the two Dantes were planted on the couch.

Dante 1 began to unbutton Dante 2's coat, removing it without breaking the kiss while Dante 2 stripped it off and it stumped to the hardwood floor. Dante 2 broke away first, panting slightly as he placed himself in the devil hunter's lap with one leg on each his side so he could straddle him. He made sure to angle themselves a bit so that Nero could still see both of them and not just his back. Slowly, Dante 2 undid each clip of the other's jacket seductively slow and when he got to the large belt, he snapped it open and tossed it carelessly aside. Soon, he went back to sticking his tongue in the other's mouth and ran his gloved hands in the others' hair.

Feeling himself being upped, Dante 1 flipped positions and pinned Dante 2 on the couch, rubbing his hard on against the other's bulge. Nero's blue eyes widened, focusing on that specific area of the two. His fingers unconsciously began to slowly inch towards his own hardening manhood as he continued to watch the hot scene unfold before him.

Dante 1 attacked the other's neck and began leaving immediate love marks as Dante 2 groaned in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around his other self and bucked his hips against his. Dante 1 removed the rest of his and Dante 2's upper clothes, leaving them in only their pants that were soon to be rid of. Nero didn't think it could get better than this. Here he was, watching the man..well, the men, he secretly admires try to pleasure each other. He was live to one of the biggest taboos and impossible ever. Never in his life will he ever forget this moment and by God if he did he would never forgive himself.

"So…I win, right?" Dante 1 asked breathlessly as he looked up to Nero who was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Er…well." He really didn't care. Both were winners in his eyes.

Dante 1 crossed his arms over his bare chest and gave a slightly pissed off look. Nero braced himself while Dante 2 blinked slowly.

"Okay, since kid here won't give an answer, I'm pretty horny as hell so screw this challenge cause I'm about ready to fuck," Dante 1 stated bluntly and captured Dante 2's mouth hungrily. The one on bottom made no attempt to stop the other, accepting it because he wanted the sex just as much. Dante 1 pulled away for one last time to lock his eyes with Nero. He broke out into a sexy and evil scheming smirk and then whispered something into Dante 2's ear, making him smirk the same exact way. Dante 2's hands roamed over to his pants' zipper and ever so slowly did he unzip himself. His erection stood large and stiff. It was the first time Nero had ever seen Dante's manhood and it made him blush the shade of his admirers' coats.

Dante 1 seemed to be enjoying this because he allowed a chuckle to escape from him. He moved down to Dante's 2 waist and took his erection into his mouth. Dante 2 moaned at the contact, thrashing his head against the cushion as Dante 1 began sucking and holding the other one down.

Dante 2's fingers got entangled in the other's silver tresses, pushing the other one down, almost choking Dante 1. For a moment, Dante 1 stopped sucking to catch his breath but then he curled his fingers around the dick and began to jack Dante 2 off. He resumed to suck his tip as he stroked with each suck. Soon, Dante 2 grunted loudly and came all over Dante 1's stomach and hand. He shivered, showing the last effects of the orgasm and had the strength to flip over, laying on his stomach.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Dante 1 mumbled to mainly to himself as he stripped off his pants. Surprise, surprise, this Dante went commando as well. He reached into the couch and pulled out a tiny bottle of lubricant. He answered the unasked question to Nero about the lube, "It's good to always be prepared," without having to look up (You can tell by now that this is Dante 1's time). He dipped in two fingers and stuck an index finger first into Dante 2. He stiffened up and bit his lower lip.

"Fuck…" he complained as he felt the second finger go inside him. Dante 1 didn't respond but moved his fingers slowly in and out to prepare the other. He made scissor motions, widening the other more. Dante 2 felt his body curl a bit but then took steady breaths until he was use to the fingers. When Dante 1 knew he was ready, he positioned himself at his opening and only pushed in the tip of his hard dick.

"Going slow for ya, no worries. Don't tense, it's going to hurt," Dante 1 reassured. Without having to look back, Dante 2 gave a nod in acknowledgement and relaxed a bit. Dante 1 slowly pushed himself in until he was completely engulfed. He pulled himself out at the same rate.

"F-faster…"

"Huh? What's that?" Dante 1 taunted.

"_Fuck me faster!" _Dante 2 ordered. The command almost threw Nero out of his chair in surprise.

"Yessir!" Dante 1 exclaimed happily and did a mock salute. He rammed his dick into the other man, emitting strings of curses that turned into gasps. Dante 2 writhed under him as he took the other man in whole, taking the pain and pleasure that came with being bottom. He fucked the other swiftly, hitting the special spot that made Dante 2 cry out for more. Dante 2 tightened around the other's dick every time he came in to hit his spot and grip him hard as he pulls out. It was an amazing feeling that made Dante 1 work twice as hard.

Nero couldn't take it anymore. He already undid his pants and began to jack himself off to the two men fucking like animals right in front of him. The Devil Bringer held on to the chair for support as he imagined Dante…_his _Dante in _his _time was the one who was stroking him. Or even pounding into him like that on the couch, wanting him to scream and submit to him.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Yeah, babe, take it all in!" Dante 1 panted as he pushed in for one last time. He pulled out just in time for his seed to spill all over Dante 2 and the black couch. A few seconds later, Nero came as well, gasping for breath. Dante 2 wearily lifted himself to kill his erection but Dante 1 climbed on to his back and whispered gently, "Don't worry, I got this…" He took the other into his hand and began finishing him off, gently yet strong, pumping him to cum.

The young silver haired man's eyes closed as he felt his body drift away. He completely disappeared while Dante 2 came fast and hard. Both the Dantes fell into a tired slump as they curled into each others' arms on the couch.

"Hey…" Dante said breathlessly, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah?"

"…where did the kid go?"

--

Note: Yup, that was Dante 1 and Dante 2 of the first Devil May Cry games. I made Dante two bottom because A.) DMC 2 game was bad. I'm sorry if I offend any DMC 2 game fans but I really didn't like it. B.) Dante two was just perfect to be bottom since he doesn't talk much and you know what they say about the quiet ones -wink- Next chapter will have Dante 4 of course! Yay! But do you wonder, at this moment, "How can this get any BETTER?? Two Dantes just boinked each other!! OMGz!" Well...it's about to get so hot that Nero will tan! (DMC 4 joke) Muwahaha! xD -I'm nuts I know-

Oh and if any are confused on how there can be two Dantes in one time period then here's the explanation: Lacris accidentally sliced the machine in two, hence, creating a screw up in time and so one Dante got into the other's time period. That's why they were fighting. Wouldn't you be like "WTF?" too if you saw yourself of the past and/or future in your time? I know I would be! xP

So...love it? Hate it? Please review! They always make my day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! THIS..TOOK...FOREVER!! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYY!! FORGIVE ME! I had the idea...was just too lazy to write it, too busy to deal with it, and...too...blah. Just BLAH! I really want my stories to make SENSE and not just have random PWP, ya know? But I tried and although the ending wasn't how I originally wanted it to be, I'm sure you guys won't complain. OK, so...WARNING: LOTS AND LOTS OF SMEX! YES! SMEX! (I hope it's enough this time lolz!) ENJOY! Sorry for the delay again! _**If there are ANY ERRORS I'M SORRY FOR THAT TOO!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry Dantes or Nero or Kyrie or...the characters. Just Helios and Lacris and the old lady.

Ch 3 In Heaven with the Devils

"I…I give up!" Lacris was throwing a fit. She was almost pulling out her long hair but then felt it hurt so she stopped. It has been four straight hours since Nero was taken into the Chrono Slicer and the woman has still not fixed the confounded contraption. The most she was able to do was connect the wires and bolts of the machine together then super gluing the rest of it together. Oh how super glue did wonders! Who ever came up with the wondrous invention deserved the world for fixing problems! Her jade eyes scanned over the machine once again to find any opening or loose wire…anything! Then they fell upon a tiny hole the size of a regular bullet.

"Hmm…if I can get a bolt that size…that just might be it!" she concluded happily. "That gun the rude boy shot me with!" She called over her devilish looking pet to grab the Blue Rose. Once it was in her hands, Lacris opened it up and out poured the five unused bullets. She carefully placed one of them into the tiny hole and grabbed one of her wrenches to lock it in place. The Chrono Slicer came to life and cranked noisily. The whole area around Lacris and Helios changed to a sepia color and the flame slowed down.

"….great." In slow motion, she hit the machine with her wrench and it caused the Chrono Slicer to spin out of control. Light shot out from it in different directions as Lacris grabbed her pet and ducked for cover. The light touched the black sky and ripped a hole. Suddenly, a red blur was pulled out of that hole and into the Chrono Slicer just like how Nero was taken in. Once everything was calm, Lacris slowly stood up with Helios struggling to be free in her tight grip.

"_Oh no…it pulled __him_ in as well…"

The Chrono Slicer opened up again to present a holographic picture. Lacris cautiously took small steps towards the machine and looked straight into it, finding the lost Knight of Time.

--

"Fuck!" Dante collided with the ground, falling face first and breaking his jaw. He got up and snapped it back into place, earning a sick crunching sound. He noticed his surroundings was _definitely _familiar but he could have sworn he repainted the Devil May Cry shop a long time ago. Now it looked as old as when he had to baby sit that one brat! "Just great…and here I was, just _minding_ my own business, not killing demons but taking a nice little nap and what do I wake up to?!" he asked to no one in particular. Anyone who was passing by at that moment would have thought he was just another lunatic. Dante couldn't help it: he got cranky whenever he didn't get his precious fourteen hour nap. True he could go a week without needing any shut eye but that was only when the jobs kept coming or were long cases like the Fortuna City one.

Speaking of the city…

"I wonder how that kid's doing?" The silver haired man thought out loud as he made his way up the steps back into the shop. When he pushed open the door, he felt cool metal touching his temple. His eyes rolled down to see…himself.

"All right, before you shoot my head off, lemme just ask two things," Dante calmly said with his hands raised up in defense. "1: why do you have my beautiful face? And 2: _what the fuck are you doing in my shop?!_" In his demonic high speed, he moved out of the way and kicked the gun owner's arm, causing him to shoot the ceiling.

"I was about to ask you the same question pal but I got a new one." The shirtless Dante cracked his broken arm back into place and aimed Ivory right between Dante's eyes. "What the hell were you thinking, wearing fucking cowboy gear?! That shit's ridiculous!"

"Hey punk, this style's waaaay after your time," Dante coolly stated. Then realization suddenly hit him like how Beowulf squished him once.

Cocky, over confident attitude plus younger demeanor plus really bad paint job of Devil May Cry all equaled one thing:

He was thrown into the past by that stupid light.

"Aw DAMN IT! _Not again!" _Dante suddenly screamed, causing the half naked Dante to raise a questioning brow about the mysterious person' sanity. His gun was still aiming at him. "Okay, okay, gotta be calm and cool." He told himself and then turned his attention to his younger self.

"Listen, uh…_Dante._ I know this sounds really crazy and out there but I'm pretty sure you've seen crazier stuff when you were drunk but um, anyway, I'm…from the future."

Younger Dante's face faltered and he blinked once. When he lowered his gun, Dante signed in relief, seeing that his other self was registering all the information and believing him.

"So that guy…was he from the future too? Oh God, was he was my son?!"

"What?!" Dante was taken by surprise. "What guy?!"

"He…he had silver hair like me-um, us, and had this freaky looking arm and-"

"Oh, that's just Nero. No, he's not your son, thank the Lord-wait he was here?!"

Now it was younger Dante's turn to sign in relief. "Yeah, sometime ago but then he disappeared all of a sudden. I swear, I thought it was the booze and I…" His whole body seemed to turn a shade of Dante's coat.

"What? You shot him? I would too when he's running off that big ol' mouth of his."

"GAH!"

"What the hell's wrong with you, kid?!"

"Um, I sorta kinda…did something." Young Dante coughed quietly.

"I don't even want to know," Dante put up his hands to indicate that he was through with that subject and gave his back to the other one. "I know I did a _lot _of stupider things when I was you, but no way do I remember anything with Ner-" His eyes suddenly flashed a light and he saw the imagine the younger Dante was trying to tell him.

Was it just him or did his pants get a little tighter?

"Everything that that kid is coming in contact with, well, _me_, must be changing the past somehow," Dante mumbled to himself. "And I…I can remember it."

"Hey, when I'm older, am I going to be _this_ senile?"

Younger Dante received the middle finger over the shoulder.

"Fuck! OW!" The voices and terrible bone crunches outside gave the two Devil Hunters the sign that they had company to entertain.

--

Nero found himself sitting in a park.

No. Really.

After watching the scene of the two Dantes having sex (he hid his erection the best that he could since he was in public), he was somehow zapped to the park and little pigeons were eating bread crumbs at his feet thanks to the quiet old lady next to him. Finally, he remembered that he had a bit of a problem and the time to himself without any sexual distractions, gave him a moment to think of a way out of the past(s) and back into the future.

First: he was thrown into the past by a Chrono Slicer.

Second: he had no fucking clue what the second was.

"This is hopeless," he muttered sadly to himself while a pigeon 'cooed' in agreement. "How am I going to get back home?"

The little old lady gave him a look and then moved to another bench with the pigeons following but one white and gray colored one stayed behind, looking at Nero with its head tilted to the side.

He pouted. "What are you looking at? Go on..shoo." He tried beckoning it away but it still stayed in its place. Then he tried using his foot but it just moved to one side and then back to its spot. "Suit yourself…"

"Looks like you're in a slump-COOO!!" The little pigeon flapped its wing to pick up off the ground, just in time before Nero's Devil Bringer grabbed it to crush it to little feathers. "How dare you try to attack me?! I'm trying to help you, you rude boy!"

"…no way. Lacris?" The silver haired man's jaw dropped as the bird settled down on the spot where the old lady was just moments before.

"In the-er…feathers. I don't know how this happened but I'm glad to be able to get in contact with you," the pigeon cooed in relief and began to pace around the bench. "Good thing you seem to be in one piece."

"…why wouldn't I be?" Nero raised asked nervously.

"Let's not get into that, dear," Lacris waved a wing to indicate that she wanted to change subjects quickly. "Anyway, have you visited any other times besides this one?"

"Er…well. Just one. But now I think I'm going forward in time."

"And how do you transport to the other?"

"…"

Lacris squinted her eyes and her tiny head inched forward. "…let me rephrase that a little. _How do you transport to the other times?"_

"I…I honestly don't know." He fidgeted with the ends of his trench coat.

"…What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Lacris." Subconsciously, he scratched his nose and the woman/pigeon took the opportunity to grab the end of his trench coat with her beak and reveal what he was hiding.

"GAAH!" He yanked it away from her to wrap himself up in a human size cocoon, blushing wildly as Lacris was grinning or was trying to with her beak.

"Naughty little boy, aren't you?!" she teased, flying up to his shoulder. "You have met the Son of Sparda of the past, correct?"

Nero wrapped his coat around him more, not in embarrassment but he suddenly felt very cold when Lacris' claws touched him. She seemed to take the hint and perch onto the armchair next to him. "I'm sorry. But hmmm…have you come in contact with him in any…way?"

Nero's body heated up this time when the memories flooded into his head and he nodded weakly.

"Y-yes…and for some reason, I seem to disappear each time I do."

"Very…interesting. I say you go find the son of Sparda in this time and…ahem. Get your business on with him," she said seductively, wagging an eyebrow. Well, she would wag an eyebrow if pigeons had them.

"Are you saying the only way I'm getting outta here and back into my time is if I…"

The sly look on Lacris made Nero gulp heavily. He got up unsteadily and headed back to the Devil May Cry, ready to face his fate.

"My my, and I thought this was a bad thing. What are you looking at?!"

The old lady dropped her bag of bread crumbs and fell unconscious as Lacris suddenly realized what she had done.

"Oops…"

--

"…you gotta be kidding me," Nero said deadpanned. He had easily found his way to the Devil May Cry shop and wouldn't you know it, he met up with not _one_, not _two, _but _FOUR_ Dantes. Dante 1 was making fun of Dante 2 who was glaring at him with his blue eyes. Dante, who Nero remembered getting the blowjob from (he mentally made a note to himself to call this one number 3 since 1 and 2 were taken) was sitting on the couch, stealing glances at the Ex-Order. Finally, the Dante (obviously _his time _Dante, was 4) he knew personally, was greeting him as though nothing was wrong.

"Hey, kid, long time no see!" Dante 4 sauntered over and slung an arm around Nero's neck. "Ya stuck in time too, huh?"

"How did you get here?"

"Eh, was sleeping and then all of a sudden, some light got me and so…here I am!" He threw both his arms up in the air.

"And…you guys too?" Nero turned his attention to the other three Dantes who nodded in agreement.

"What is the deal with this time traveling crap?" Dante 3 complained.

"Trust me, you'll get use to it," Dante 2 mumbled (DMC 2 novel lolz).

"Look, guys, I know a way to get out of here," Nero piped up and all four set of vibrant blue eyes fell on him. The air was a bit tense and Nero was definitely nervous. He blushed slightly and scratched his nose out of habit, looking at the Devil Arms on the wall.

"Spit it out already!" barked Dante 1 who received a "hush up" glare from Dante 2. Dante 4 looked over to his younger selves and quickly set his sights up to the ceiling. He saw what had happen between them and was too embarrass to look at them. Mentally, he stabbed himself with Rebellion. In the groin. No, way. Ouch. Erase that.

"We have to…have to.." Oh God, Nero was never this nervous in his life. He took a deep breath while keeping himself steady on his feet. _"wehavetocomeinordertogetouttahere!"_ His eyes shut away tight to brace himself for the angry outbursts, the disgusted remarks, and the humiliating stares. A slight pressure fell on his Devil Bringer and he peeked out one eye to see Dante 4's bare index finger trace up one of his sharp blue claws. Nero shyly looked up to see Dante 4 contemplating with his eyes lowered in gaze. Then a mysteriously smile graced his features. Suddenly, he forgot the other Dantes for a moment to watch _his _Dante….okay, so he wasn't exactly_ his _Dante but this Dante belonged in his time. This was the one he got to know, got to fight with, and got to fall for. Instead of feeling lost and angered by the fact that he has been thrown back in time and had no idea how to get out, he was grateful for this moment. Lacris was right and he dropped his pride to accept that he wanted the son of Sparda. Her evil yet innocently playful laugh seemed to ring in his head at that moment.

"Come huh?" Dante 1 spoke up, breaking Nero out of his thoughts and reflexively pulling away from Dante 4. He didn't notice the slight disappointed look. "Well, it's time for you to bottom again, Dante 2!"

"You wish," Dante 2 scoffed and moved away from his younger self.

"I sure as hell ain't gonna bottom!" Dante 3 retorted, jabbing a thumb at himself.

"….How about.." Dante 4 piped up among his other selves. "..we just pleasure Nero?"

"_WHAT?!" _Nero abruptly turned to look at Dante 4 whose smile turned into a full blown smirk. His Devil Bringer glowed brightly as he lashed out. "_No! No no no no! That's final!"_

"Aw, why not?" Dante 3 mocked a whine and had the same smirk on his face. He got off the couch and walked over to meet Nero at eye level. The Ex-Order took a step back and realized that he made the wrong move. "I _know_ you liked that blowjob I gave you. You were moaning _my-_I mean.._our names. _I can give another one if you like."

His back met up with the wall and he couldn't think at all. Not a single damn comment came to mind that was along the lines of telling Dante 3 to back off or any move to attack.

'_Because you don't want to attack,'_ the voice in his head came back and was louder than ever in its edging tone. _'You don't want to say anything…you want him…them…to do every possible dirty thing to you. Make you cum, make you scream, make you want more. Accept and submit. That's all you can do, right? If you want to go home and if you want Dante enough, then you must accept and submit.'_ Where did the voice in Nero's head come from? He didn't have time to wonder when he felt Dante 3's lips on his. The voice vanished and Nero's vision became hazy with lust. His tongue glided along Nero's bottom lip and slipped into his mouth, earning a quiet moan. Nero's own tongue began to play against the one that gained access and it was a duel for dominance. His human hand caressed the familiar silver hair while his Devil Bringer gripped Dante 3's bare back. His entire body felt the fire as one of Dante 3's legs came in between his and gently rubbed his awakening hard on. The young Devil Hunter pulled away for a moment to look down.

"Told you only the real Dante can do that," he breathed huskily as his gloveless fingers danced on Nero's belts, undoing them expertly again. Each fell to the floor with a hard clank. The trench coat was stripped off Nero's shoulders and Dante 3 attacked at the flesh presented to him. Nero closed his eyes in pleasure, breathing heavily as he was receiving the bite marks. Dante 3's tongue smoothed over the bitten area and he blew lightly to send a shiver down Nero's spine. Before he received any more actions from Dante 3, Dante 1 pulled him away by the belt loop. It took Nero a second to register that Dante 3 was gone and he was half naked, showing his erection to the entire group of Devil Hunters. He wanted to cover up but felt no trench coat around him that could be used as a shield. A wolf whistle came from one side of the room, in Dante 4's direction, causing Nero to grow hot with embarrassment.

"Our turn!" Dante 1 chirped and grabbed Nero's human hand, leading him over to the desk. Dante 3 was sulking on the couch where Dante 4 was watching with keen attention. When Nero's mind was finally kicking in, he was frantically wondering how three people were going to work and of course he knew about guy threesomes but…gulp. Who was going to be the one with the double roll as the taker_ and _giver?

Dante 2 was already fully naked while Nero noted that Dante 1 was halfway with his clothes, save for his pants. The Ex-Order couldn't help but gape at Dante 2's flawless and muscled physique. It was just like Dante 3's but this one had more time to bulk up. Nero then stole a glance at Dante 1 who was also in the same shape, maybe slightly smaller in the shoulders but still just as hot. Nero was felt a bit ashamed of himself and hoped his body was decent in their eyes just as theirs are excellent in his. His manhood already proved itself so it was time for the rest to do the work. Dante 2's teeth clasped onto his hoodie's zipper and he pulled down as Dante 1 yanked away the rest of his pants. Nero shivered due to the air hitting his bare chest and Dante 2's fingers had caressed gently over one of his nipples. He watched the older man's eyes travel up and down, examining Nero and slowly, a smile spread on his lips. "…perfect." His lips met with Nero's, throwing him into another blown out make out session. As Dante 2 was tonguing him, Nero jumped slightly when he felt a warmth around his manhood. He didn't have to look down to know it was Dante 1 on his knees, sucking him off.

"Aah…" he groaned into the kiss as Dante 1's licked the tip teasingly. Dante 2 moved downward to play with his nipples with his tongue, swirling around one while sticking his index finger into Nero's mouth, beckoning for him to lick. Nero willingly took the entire digit and Dante 2 quickly pulled out, using it to play with his other nipple. It felt like there were two mouths working on his chest at the same time, tripling the intenseness of the orgy. Nero's eyes were half lidded and he couldn't stop himself from panting heavily which seemed to satisfy the two Dantes that were working on him. He stole a glance over to the couch and saw that Dante 3 was naked and on his knees while Dante 4 was missing only his famous red coat. He saw the older Dante sticking two fingers into Dante 3's love hole and watched his expression changed from pained to begging for more. It made Nero slightly jealous but he completely dismissed it when Dante 1 stopped and leaned over the table. Out of one of his pant pockets, he pulled out a bottle of new lube.

"Always prepared," he said with a low chuckle and placed it in Nero's hand. Then his entire expression became serious and he looked at Nero dead in the eye. "I want _you_ to fuck me and fuck me _hard,_ got it?"

The young man almost fainted when he heard the request but when Dante 1 was undoing his pants, he knew what he had to do. Dante 2 got on the table in front of Dante 1, spreading his legs to each side of the desk. Dante 1 began to work on Dante 2's dick as Nero lubed himself. He dipped in two fingers into the goop and spread it around Dante 1's opening. The fingers soon disappeared, feeling a tightness that aroused Nero and then another reflexive tightness until Dante 1's body completely relaxed. Nero carefully placed his manhood inside the other silver haired man and almost cried out in joy among with Dante 1 when he felt the delicious tightness. It was better than receiving head and he wanted to feel more.

Dante 1 pulled away from Dante 2 and moaned, "Come on, fuck me!"

"So impatient," Dante 2 mumbled casually, ruffling the other's hair. Dante 1 looked up and smirked.

"Just like someone _I_ know!" Without any more words, Dante 2 pushed Dante 1's head back on his throbbing dick, forcing him to resume sucking his dick. Nero was working his way inside and when he was completely in, he felt something soft rub against his tip that sent a small jolt throughout Dante 1's body. He assumed that this was the man's G spot and pulled out slow but just as he came out, he rammed himself back in and Dante 1's muffled scream rung in his ears. He ignored it continued to fuck the other, pulling out half way and pushing back in with his entire dick and grazing over the sweet spot. Every time he hit it, which was every half a second, Dante 1's body gave a jump that rode Nero's dick, sending a wave of pleasure. Nero made sure to grip the man's hips hard to keep him from losing rhythm and although he noticed a bit of bleeding due to the Devil Bringer's claws, the skin began to heal itself slowly.

Dante 2 came first and Dante 1 quickly drank the cum, slurping up every last drop until he was dry. Dante 1 came soon after as Nero gave on last thrust and his hot cum shot all over Dante 1's body. Nero slumped to the floor, breathing heavily and had badly wanted to fall asleep. He laid down on the floor with his arms spread out and knees raised. The slow moving fan calmed him down and even though it was too far away and too slow to provide any kind of air, he felt surprisingly cool, especially on his lower region. His vision was soon filled with Dante 4 looking down at him with his trademark grin. He slapped Nero's cheek lightly to snap him out.

"Come on, no falling asleep now. We're the only ones left and need to get outta here."

"But…I came, didn't I?"

Dante 4 shrugged. "Dante 1 must have beat you to it. I already got my bratty self off so he's gone. How was it?"

"…amazing." Nero said in a breathless tone. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead made a small noise of satisfaction. Something caught his eyes and they rolled over to see Dante 4's large bulge. "W-wait…you didn't have a chance to…?"

"It's why I'm still here, smartass," Dante 4 remarked playfully and helped Nero off the dirty floor. The younger man finally noticed that the other Dantes had disappeared, hopefully back into their rightful times. But now was more important because he was finally with the Dante he had always wanted to be with. Alone. There was no point to calling Dante number four anymore because he was _the _Dante to him now.

Dante threw himself onto the couch and patted his thigh for Nero to sit. He hesitated a little and suddenly felt self-conscious again. "I'm..I'm a little dirty.."

"Hell yeah you are, haha! Okay, okay, you don't need to glare, kid. I'll just get rid of these." Dante quickly worked his belts off and in a second, he stripped himself, leaving only a worn out amulet around his neck that Nero forgot to mention was on every single Dante. But that wasn't the important thing: naked Dante of his time was.

"Don't drool now." But Nero couldn't help but do just that and feel himself get hard again. Dante was just as perfect, more perfect than his other selves. So Dante 2 was older and bulkier but Nero wanted his Dante of his time this way. He studied every smooth curve and sharp bicep, eyes trailing all the way down to the flawless eight pack abs that lead to the monstrous hard on of the half demon. He couldn't say anything as he stared so Dante spoke up for him, taking charge. He took Nero's human hand and lead him into his lap, placing the younger man's legs on each side of his. Nero subconsciously rubbed his hard on against Dante's, earning a quiet moan from the Devil Hunter. Through half lidded eyes, Dante saw what his other selves got to see: a panting, horny, and vulnerable man that was willing to submit to anything. It made the demon in Dante stir impatiently but his human side knew how to keep his entire being from raping the young man until he couldn't walk. He pulled Nero into a kiss with no tongue or fast pace. It was gentle and smoothing, a break from the other kisses Nero received and was his most favorite. Dante's hand roamed over the other's body, running a finger down to the curve of Nero's tight ass. His hand gripped him tight, causing Nero to press tighter against the older man. The Devil Bringer found its way to Dante's throbbing erection and began to stroke as lightly as Nero could get it to. In approval, Dante bucked his hips into the service as a low grumble was caught in his throat.

"D-Dante! O…oooo my God…" Nero moved against the finger that worked its way into his opening. He felt no pain at first but then Dante stuck another finger inside and he gritted his teeth. His Devil Bringer stopped and Nero wrapped both arms around Dante's neck. He gave no sign of being angry that Nero stopped stroking him and continued to pump his fingers into Nero. His free hand had pulled apart Nero's cheeks to allow more entrance for a third finger. All three slowly stretched the younger man so that he cried out a little. Dante tried to keep himself controlled, especially when Nero was hotly panting in his ear and his cock was rubbing against his own to throw Dante over the edge. When the Ex-Order began to grind against the invading fingers, imagining that Dante was already taking him, the older man knew it was time.

He captured Nero's attention by stopping the finger fucking and nodded his head towards the half empty bottle of lube. Nero half turned his body and held out the Devil Bringer. The bottle immediately came into reach, surprising Dante of the mysterious ability but decided to ask about it at a later time. Nero poured the last drops onto Dante's dick, and he sat up a little over the tip. Dante gripped Nero's waist and held him up easily. The young man took a deep breath and lowered himself onto Dante, stopping short at first and then until he was halfway did he feel the tingling pain he couldn't ignore.

"It…it hurts…" he whispered as his eyebrows were knitted together. Dante couldn't pull his hands away to smooth the other but Nero took the plunge and tightened around the piercing manhood. His cries bounced off the walls and sweat escaped from every single pore on his body. Strong, calloused hands pulled him slowly up and back down to brush against Nero's spot. Finally, the Ex-Order was use to the pain and got the better end of the stick, no pun intended. He moved steadily on Dante's cock, rotating his hips to give a sensation that tickled the Devil Hunter. Dante raised his hips and firmly planted his feet on the floor. Soon, Nero was riding on Dante, getting his sweet spot be hit over and over. His hands were placed on both sides of the older man's head, gripping the head of the couch tightly as he was losing control of himself in the oncoming waves of pleasure. Each hit sent him shouting obscenity to nothing in particular along with the son of Sparda's name.

".._Nero!"_

The movement from Dante has stopped and Nero failed to noticed because he had continued to move himself, fucking himself on Dante until the familiar coils in his stomach had burst. With his orgasm, he felt Dante cum hotly into him, filling him completely. Nero was gingerly lifted off Dante's lap and was laid on his side. His eyes were fluttering, trying their hardest to keep Dante in focus but his body was disappearing and he knew it. The last thing he saw was blue eyes wearily staring back at him, grinning on their own.

--

"Dante! Take me to the beach!"

"I told you, I'll give you my car keys and you can go..."

"Ugh! You're sooooo lazy!"

"Patty, you're a kid. You can _pretend_ to be at the beach...at the shop."

Dante unlocked and door and quickly slammed it with no change of expression on his face.

"Dante! What's wrong with you! Let's go inside!"

"On a second thought, it's a little too..._dirty_ to stay inside. It's a nice day, we should go to the beach."

"UGH! You're so HOPELESS!"

--

"_It's fixed! Helios! It's fixed! It's fixed!!"_

"_Krew?"_

"_The boy and the son of Sparda? Why, they'll be okay. It'll be as though this never happened!"_

"_Krew….."_

"_Oh, don't give me that look! Time and space was almost-"_

"_KREW!"_

"_My, my, aren't we a little caring today? Okay…I'll see what I can do since we have to rewind things a bit and all...after this I'm going to freeze the little Chrono Slicer and break it into tiny little ice cubes."_

_"KREW!!"_

_"That's right because no one messes with Death and her ice abilities! MUWAHAHAHA!"_

--

"Nero? Nero!"

"Huh?! Oh sorry, Kyrie."

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for a while…"

Nero nodded reassuringly and gave Kyrie a sweet smile. She gave her own smile in return and resumed to helping the other women in the hospital. He stared out the window and remembered the epic battle of Fortuna City two months ago as he was stuck with hospital duty…

…again.

"Hey, kid! Ya missed a spot!" The Devil Bringer wielder snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Dante easily lifting up a bed with one hand and the girls around him, young and old, were giggling shyly. Nero gave a glare but then replaced it with a secret smile in which he received in return.

END

Okay, so...I'm sure you pretty much know which Devil May Cry time everyone ended up in. I had a lot of trouble with that and I got bored with Lacris and Helios so I made their scene as short as possible. Also, yeah, she's pretty much DEATH because you...blah. You know, you feel cold whenever are near death or about to die whatever. Also, Death is associated with Time, hence...EVERYTHING!

I swear, at this point, this must have been the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. I feel good! W00t! Yes, my friends, Nero and Dante were pretty much thrown back in time a little bit, back to where Nero's at the hospital but this time he's hooked with Dante and time can finally move forward correctly and they can continue to have wild smex with each other.

So...love it? Hate it? Please Review


End file.
